Where I Belong
By BeatsPerMinute For Cori. I hope she continues to show lots of cuteness, love, and wonders. Chapter 1 It was a pretty ordinary day. The sun was shining, a few clouds in the sky, the birds chirping. Nothing to show that something amazing could happen, especially to someone like Patrick. He got up, had a quick breakfast, went to school, went home, ate dinner, and went to bed. The only joy he had when he had free time was drawing. He had no friends, his parents were usually at work and had no time for him, and his relatives lived in another country. He was lonely, true, but also used to it. He wanted a different life. He tried to make friends, but was awkward and people misunderstood him. And those that did talk to him did not treat him very well. Unfortunately he did not see Jared sneak up and push him down. “Give me your money you little shit,” Jared sneered at him. He towered over him, tall and muscular. Patrick turned over to look at him, his face covered in scrapes and blood, and sighed. “I don't have any money. Because of you I'm broke. The bank is closed.” Jared's sneer turned into a merciless smile. “Out of cash? Out of luck. Prepare for a beat down.” The last thing Patrick saw before he was knocked out was a big fist swiftly coming at his face. When he woke up he was covered in bruises from head to toe and it looked as if Jared had searched through his pockets and book bag. He checked his sketchbook. Some of his drawings had been destroyed. He sighed again, dusted himself off, put away his sketchbook and started on his way back home. He ached all over, and had a limp. What did he do to deserve this, he asked himself. When he got inside he grabbed a Cherry Coke from the fridge and started his way up to his room. He wanted to draw more. He sat at his desk and thought about what he wanted to sketch. A smile crossed his face as he doodled a little showing him as a buff character, beating the hell out of Jared, looking scared. All of a sudden he heard a girl giggle, though he could not figure out where it came from. Patrick was confused, and a little scared. What was going on? “Who's there?” Patrick asked nervously. “Someone who has been watching you for quite a while,” they said softly. “Someone who knows you do not belong there. I know your pain, and sadness. I know of a place, a happy place, where you really should be. If you want, that is. If you truly want to be a part of it, you have to use the ability you are best at.” Patrick was in shock, but his fear was fading. There was something about her voice that was soothing. He wanted to know more, but the voice had stopped speaking. The ability he was best at? All he was good at was drawing. He sat there in his chair, his mind full of questions. He thought about what to do. If he were to draw, what should he draw? She was a girl, for one. But what should she look like? She sounded sweet and cute, for another. She also sounded mischievous, but also sincere. He started to draw a girl: slender, with pink hair, in a pink dress. How did he know how she looked like? He had barely even begin to visualize her when she began to pop in his head. It all came to him so fast, which had never happened before. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her entire physical appearance. She was beautiful, and adorable. His hands were drawing her so fast, and flawless. Patrick was amazed. What was happening? A smile crossed his face. He wanted to see where this was taking him. Cat ears and a tail? Patrick had seen anime before, and had seen some with neko girls, but he had never drawn any before. He still thought they were cute though. What about a background? Just as he thought of that, he started to draw a background. A beautiful field with her standing in it, with a castle in the distance. Next to her were some flowers of various colors. This is nice, Patrick thought. “You've done it!” the voice appeared again. “Does this mean you wish to leave your world behind?” Patrick was startled again. He thought about everything. His home, which was almost always empty except for him. His parents, who usually were too busy for him when they were home. His school, where he had no friends. Jared, who was always beating him up and taking his money. What exactly was he leaving behind, besides all the reasons that made him sad? “Yes. I wish to go with you,” he said, with tears in his eyes. There was a huge flash of light, and a force that knocked him off his feet. Patrick felt himself falling backwards, but there was nothing under him! He felt himself falling into nothingness, and he slipped unconscious. When he opened his eyes he was laying on the ground, surrounded by green grass and flowers.The air was warm, and smelled sweet. He had no idea where he was, but it felt wondrous. He sat up and looked around. Standing above him was the girl he had drawn, looking the same way as he had drew her. “Where am I?” he asked, his voice shaky. “The kingdom of Sularia. My kingdom,” she said. “I'm Princess Cori.” He stood up to his feet. “How did I get here?” he asked. “You wished for it. I exist here in this reality and can bring those who want to be here to this place,” she said, smiling. “I can hardly believe it,” Patrick said, shocked while staring at her. “Why would you bring me here though? Surely there are others who might be more worthy of such a gift.” Cori raised one of her hands and caressed his cheek. “You were chosen. Not everyone can show such love and passion in drawing like you have. You may have thought you created me but it just drew you closer to me. You have suffered a lot, but there is purity in your heart. You felt unwanted, but I want you here, with me,” she said, softly. Patrick's eyes grew wet with tears. Cori took his hand and led him up towards the castle. He smiled, for the first time in what felt like forever he felt truly happy. Where I Belong Chapter 2 Patrick couldn't stop gazing at the castle as he and Princess Cori walked closer. It was beautiful. It was pure white, but also shined like glass. On the way there they walked into a nearby town. “Where are we?” Patrick asked. “This is Bexapol. It's a nice little town in my kingdom. There are a lot of interesting citizens here, a lot of which come from your world. They were sad and wanted to be in a better place, just like you,” Cori said. For a moment Patrick didn't feel so special anymore, but he was happy to see others from his world were able to be a part of Cori's kingdom. After all, why should only he get to experience this wonderful place? Some of the citizens looked human, while others were catpeople. They all seemed to be happily going on with their business. Some were at shops, selling fruits, vegetables, and meat; while others were shopping, lifting crates, and hanging signs on walls. Princess Cori led Patrick into a nearby shop selling clothes. “I would like to get you some clothes that are more of our fashion,” Cori said, smiling. “Hey Ovula, are you here?” she called. “Coming!” A voice called back from somewhere in the back of the store. A catgirl emerged from behind shelves of clothes. She was pretty small, and had to stand on a stool behind the counter in order to reach the register. “Who is this? A newcomer?” she asked. “Yes, and he needs new clothes,” Cori said. “Ahh, excellent!” Ovula exclaimed. “We have plenty of men's clothes in stock.” Cori turned to look at Patrick. “Take a look around, pick something that you like,” she said, smiling. Patrick looked around. Indeed the clothes there were unique. Silk robes, shirts, and pants. He also saw boots in the corner of the store. He spotted a blue silk shirt that he liked, and black pants. “What is the weather like here in Sularia?” he asked. “The weather here is always pleasant thanks to a spell of mine,” Cori said. “Wait, you can perform magic?” Patrick asked, shocked. “Of course I can silly. How else could I have brought you here?” Cori laughed. “I just didn't know it was you that did that,” Patrick said, slightly embarrassed. “The way it works is I reach out to someone who is in distress and give them a nudge. They have to show me that they truly want to leave their world behind. If they do they have to connect to me. They don't have to be an artist like yourself. If they do connect to me I can cast the spell to bring them here,” Cori explained. “But they cannot return. Not like they ever want to. This place is wonderful, don't you think?” Cori brought the clothes over to Ovula and pulled out four silver coins to pay her with. Ovula folded them up and placed them in a sack for her. Cori took the sack and handed it to Patrick. “Really? No one has ever wanted to go back?” he asked. “I'm sure they have thought about it but they have never came to me asking to,” Cori said. “The people that I bring here are of real need of change in their lives. They had no hope, and their hearts were filled with sadness. They were abused, struggled, and had nothing. Just look at how your life was going. Not even your family would give you any attention.” Cori grabbed Patrick's hand and squeezed it. “But you are here now, with me,” she said softly. “I can give you the hope you desire. I can heal your wounded heart.” Patrick felt his eyes grow teary again, and felt embarrassed. He blushed. He never felt this wanted before. “But I know nothing about this place. I have no money and no place to stay. How will I live here?” Patrick asked, concerned. “Well I am a mage,” Cori teased, sticking her tongue out at him. “I could just summon a pile of money for you to live on. Buuuut, I don't like the thought of doing that. It could make people lazy, dependent, and greedy. So I will have you come live at the castle working for me as my servant. Don't worry, I won't be too hard on you.” For the next three months Patrick did as he was told. He cleaned, brought Cori her food, did errands, and told her stories about his world. He watched over her and enjoyed every moment he spent with her. One night he woke up to see her in bed with him, snuggling with him. “Cori? Why are you here?” he asked. “Shhhhh. Just let me join you. There's nothing wrong with this,” she mumbled softly. Patrick was shocked. Surely this was a dream. Her head was resting on his chest, arms wrapped around him. His heart was beating fast. He had no idea of what to do. He lay there for a moment, trying to process this. Finally he kissed her forehead, then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.